VIDLOGS: TO OUR FAITHFUL LOVED ONES
by playa 69
Summary: a montage of people making vidlogs that i came up with. These vidlogs are meant for people that the characters know and such. Like videos from the war to home. interlocked with actual SC history. enjoy and please review DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STARCRAFT


VIDLOGS: TO OUR FAITHFUL FAMILY AND FRIENDS

VIDLOGS: TO OUR FAITHFUL LOVED ONES

BOX ONE: OUTPOST 17-GINGER STATION

DATE: 12/12/2499-12/15/2499

FIRST SUBJECT: MARCUS JAMES MALCOLM

RANK: PRIVATE

LOCATION OF VIDLOG PRODUCTION: BUNKER 51

DATE: 12/12/2499

The camera adjusted itself into focus as it floated in the air, a large metal sphere with a blue eye in the front. A large, bulky marine suit sat down on a metal chair in front of the camera as the visor of the suit went up into the helmet, showing the face of a young, twenty-four year old man.

"Hey mom, dad. Just messagin' yeh to tell you guys that I'm alive and well." Marcus said as his friend stood behind him shooting out a window.

"Hurry up with that message," Marcus' friend yelled, "I need help here."

"Well, there's not much to do around here," Marcus said, "the Zerg are pummeling the other side of the base pretty hard but this side is as clean as a whistle. I haven't fired my weapon in maybe a month, nothin' outside but a bunch of old zerglin' corpses. I was thinking about transferring to where the fight was, but I knew that you guys wouldn't approve of that. Take good care of Kate, she's just a month old, she doesn't have to suffer this war yet. Well, everything is just fine here, I'll message you again soon when my friend quits shootin' at nothin' and makin' all that noise. I love you guys, I'll be home so-"

Suddenly, blood covered the backside of Marcus. He turned around and his friend was on the ground, three hydralisk spines sticking out the back of his helmet.

"Shit," Marcus whipped around to the window and began firing as the camera shut itself off.

SECOND SUBJECT: ARNOLD RENESE FATHING

RANK: PRIVATE

LOCATION OF VIDLOG PRODUCTION: TRENCHES-SECTION 62

DATE: 12/14/2499

The camera adjusted itself into focus as it floated in the air. A large, bulky marine suit sat against the wall of a twelve-foot deep trench. The visor was already up, showing an unshaven face with a lit cigar. The man must've been in his mid thirties.

"Fight, fight, fight," the marine said in a deep voice that sounded like it had been damaged by smoking, "that's all we ever do here on Mar Sara. Most of us die, then they send more reinforcements, then most of us die again. It's a repeating process."

It was the middle of the night yet the sky was lit up with thousands of missiles all headed in the same general direction. Tracer rounds and acid covered hydralisk spines flew over the trench in rapid concession. A mix of human screams and Zerg roars made a symphony of music that could chill the coldest of men. A body could be seen at the foot of Arnold's marine suit.

"Shame," Arnold looked down at the body, "poor ole' Christopher. He lifted his head up just a little bit too high over the trench trying to get a good shot at a passing zergling. Got shot right in the back of his head by friendly fire from one of dem' trenches behind us. I bet the marine who shot 'em doesn't even know that he murdered somebody today. I know how ya'll like to see gross things so I'll go ahead and show you a fresh corpse."

Arnold lifted Christopher's body up and showed the back of the helmet to the camera. A large piece of the helmet had been blown off and there was the inside of someone's head. The camera could barely see any hair since most of it was gone. The frontside of the skull could be seen and some portions of brain still sat in the head.

"And that's not all," Arnold said, "the force of the bullet actually did that, and it knocked his eyeballs right outa' their socket." Marcus turned the dead Christopher over and showed the camera the front side of the head. Both eyeballs hung on buy fleshy strings that went back into the eye sockets.

"Let's see what happens when I do this," Arnold pinched the fleshy string with his gigantic marine suit fingers, disconnecting the eyeball from the string. Orange puss leaked out of the opening and covered the cheek of the face.

"Disgusting, right?" Arnold set the corpse down and sat back up against the trench wall, "wrong, you guys haven't seen shit. If you were out here for one week I guarantee you that you will see some shit sicker than that. That's some light shit right there. You see, we've been trained to have no mercy. The Zerg on the other hand, aren't trained to have no mercy, they're born to have no mercy. Humans execute prisoners, Zerg don't because they have no prisoners. People go insane out here, but I've been here since this outpost was set up, I know these trenches. But the new guys, they're usually dead within the first two days. I heard that this Raynor guy saved backwater station from the Zerg. Backwater isn't too far from here, that's probably why we've seen such an increase in Zerg activity. They're movin' on us now. But this shit doesn't matter, none of it does. Humans will continue to fight the Zerg until every star out there has burned itself out. I love you girls, and oh, happy fifth birthday to Jennifer."

Arnold stood up and walked away as the camera shut itself off.

THIRD SUBJECT: EVAN VALE GARNER

RANK: SERGEANT

LOCATION OF VIDLOG PRODUCTION: BARRACKS 6

DATE: 12/14/2499

The camera adjusted itself into focus in a room with two tables and several metal chairs in it. A large, bulky marine suit stood in front of the camera. The visor remained over the face; the suit was larger than other marine suits.

"Message to all my friends and family back home," Evan said, "I've only been here for two weeks and I've jumped from private to sergeant. I did it by holding my own in a bunker for two days straight. I don't know, but I just love killin' these bugs. This one time, I was in that bunker I was tellin' ya'll about, and there were three holes in the hull already, all three big enough for hydra's to come in. I was facing five hydra's at one point, runnin' on my last clips of ammunition. With the help of both my hand thrown 'nades, and my gun mounted 'nade launcher, I was able to take them all out without a single injury. Captain saw that in the camera watching the bunker and felt it right to boost me from private to sergeant. Guess I'll never know what it's like to be a corporal."

Three marines ran behind Evan, out an opening in the wall, and into a trench. The third marine suddenly had a hydralisk spine shot right through his head. The other two marines back out of camera view, shooting in the direction of the hydralisk spines.

"Looks like they need me again," Evan turned around and looked at the opening. A large, twelve-foot tall hydralisk slithered by the opening, chasing the two marines who had just entered the trenches.

"Hey," Evan shouted, "ugly piece of shit! Come get me!"

A second hydralisk peaked into the barracks through the opening but then had its face immediately pummeled with glowing tracer rounds from Evan's gauss rifle.

"You want a piece of me?" Evan taunted the wounded hydralisk, "well you gotta' work for it!"

Evan pulled a grenade from the grenade belt around his suit and pulled the pin. The safety lever popped off and Evan threw the grenade to the foot of the hydralisk. Evan backed up to the far corner of the room with the camera following him. Bullets kept the hydralisk at bay for a short time but then it opened up its chest to prepare to fire a volley of acid covered spines at Evan. As it prepared to fire, the grenade went off, sending chunks of dead hydralisk all around the room.

"Yeah," Evan reloaded his gauss rifle, "now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout."

A second hydralisk came through the opening with a third following close behind it.

"Oh, you guys wanna' join in on the fun?" Evan aimed his rifle, changed his grip, and pulled the trigger to an under barrel grenade launcher. The grenade flew forward from the barrel and exploded on the chest of the first hydralisk, blowing the front half of its body into dozens of small pieces.

The third hydralisk charged in, scythe like arms raised in the air, ready to tear Evan's shoulders away from their torso. Evan let out a long burst of gauss rifle fire that tore into the incoming hydralisk, but it kept charging forward. The arms came downward once the hydralisk was close enough and Evan raised his rifle. The rifle caught the arms where the flesh met the bone and Evan held the hydralisk at bay. The hydralisk launched its head forward and made a strange sound as spit from its mouth sprayed onto Evan's visor. Evan's left hand let go of the rifle, letting the right hand do all the work. He grabbed his standard issue magnum and thrust it into the hydralisk's face. He pulled the trigger once, twice, a third time bringing the hydralisk down. He continued shooting the dead hydralisk in the face until his magnum was out of rounds.

"And that's how you deal with a few pussy hydralisks," Evan wiped the thick saliva off of his visor, "fill 'em with lead, and they fall at your feat."

Evan dropped to one knee and started firing his gauss rifle into the neck of the hydralisk. After he was out of bullets, he reloaded his rifle and set it aside. With one small effort, he removed the hydralisk's head.

"Now ain't that pretty," Evan stood back up and took a good look at the head, "now that's a nice trophy. I'll mail it home to ya'll and ya'll can mount it on the wall or somethin'."

Marines came into the room through a door and ran out the opening in the wall. Seconds later a loud roar was heard outside.

"Ultralisk!" was shouted outside as the gunshots increased and explosions came closer.

"Oh shit," Evan set the hydralisk head onto a table, "I have never seen an Ultralisk in my life. I wonder if they're as terrible as everyone says they are." Evan ran to the opening in the wall and looked outside, "Damn, that things huge!" He grabbed his rifle and ran up to the camera, "time to go kill me an Ultralisk. Looks like it has a small head, I'll mail you that if I can fit it in a box."

Evan ran outside firing his rifle as the camera shut itself off.

FOURTH SUBJECT: MELANIE IVOR PEACHES

RANK: LIEUTENANT

LOCATION OF VIDLOG PRODUCTION: COMMAND CENTER

DATE: 12/15/2499

The camera adjusted itself into focus and revealed a small room filled with pictures, a bed, a table, a single chair, and some documents on the table. Standing in the middle of the living quarter was a brown haired woman in her early thirties. She wore a gray, skintight suit and decorated with several medals.

"Hello," Melanie said, "I'm afraid the news isn't too good this time. I just got word that we're abandoning the outpost on the eighteenth. The entire planet is being evacuated, the Zerg are overrunning every outpost on the planet. The Protoss are on their way to incinerate this rock. We're down to our last few lines of defense, I just hope we can make it to the eighteenth. Small bunkers are getting torn up left and right here while the bigger complexes are being deserted in fear of isolation from the rest of the outpost. And the worst news, I just got word that the four hundred seventeenth Confederate Marine Platoon has been assigned to retrieve some kind of device on the eighteenth. They've been assigned a special dropship but I'm not sure if it will be able to get them to safety once the mission is complete. William is in the four hundred seventeenth! Oh my God, I just can't stand the fact that they're tossing my brother around like he's some kind of fucking expendable rag doll. He deserves better, he's a good man. I have a bad feeling about all this, and I expect some kind of conspiracy. But I'll put faith in the Confederacy. I love you all, and I'll see you soon."

Melanie blew a kiss towards the camera as it shut itself off.

This is not connected to any of my other stories here on fanfiction but it is connected to actual SC history. With the help of starcraft wiki and Hawki (provided much of the information on starcraft wiki) I was able to interlock this with SC as best I could from what I know. These people making these vidlogs in this FF are in the confederacy at the beginning of the first SC game.

ENJOY


End file.
